


Strangeness in Arcadia

by Darkwolves602



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected one-shots spanning the Life is Strange timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth and Reconciliation

_I dare you._

The words circled endlessly through her consciousness.

_I double dare you._

Max could feel her mind being overwhelmed, her thoughts cycling a thousand a second. In the end she reacted on instinct. Placing her hands on Chloe’s shoulders, Chloe being a few inches taller necessitated Max raise herself up on her feet, Max pressed herself to Chloe’s lips. The moment their lips touched she felt a wave of overwhelming emotion cascade over her, nearly eighteen years of fantasy and imagination of what it would be like to receive her first kiss were answered in a single embrace.

It was only in the proceeding seconds when the rational element of herself finally caught up with her body did Max realise what she had just initiated seemingly on a whim. Maxs first instinct was to rewind, to use her power, pretend this whole exchange had never happened in the first place. Her body responded without waiting for her instruction, her right hand leaving Chloe’s shoulder to initiate the cosmic manipulation which would save her from-

But Chloe moved to counter her, holding Maxs forearm in her hand Chloe drew Maxs hand down by her side. Max couldn’t tell if Chloe was merely being swept up in the emotion of the moment, or if she was making an active attempt to nullify Max’s powers and ensure what was transpiring could not be undone. At the same time Chloe did not retreat from their embrace as Max had expected she might have, passing off the kiss as merely a daring joke between friends. Instead Chloe pressed herself into the kiss, taking Maxs lips into her own as hungrily as Max had offered them. Max could feel the strength seeping from her body, her mind clouded by unrestrained thought. The window of retreat was closing fast, her powers could only take her back so far and if this threshold was overtaken then-

In the end Maxs legs could no longer support her, as she staggered to regain her precarious balance her brief moment of inattention caused the back of her knees to strike the corner of Chloe’s bed. Max stumbled back, dragging Chloe with her the two intertwined friends fell back onto Chloe’s bed. Max found herself pinned beneath Chloe, her hands that had been resting upon Chloe’s shoulders were suddenly bound above her head by Chloe’s extended hands. With Maxs hands held out of the way Chloe was free to lay herself across Maxs front, her long legs straddling Max’s thighs. Chloe wasted little time in replacing her lips to Maxs, tenderly kissing, licking and sucking as she wished.

Chloe finally broke the contact between them. “You are mine now, Caulfield” Chloe purred in a comically sinister voice. The blue haired girl leant in closer, her warm breath cascading across Max’s exposed neck. “Mine to play with as I wish”

Chloe’s adventurous mouth began a descent across Maxs front, her soft lips caressing the boundary where Maxs bright white t-shirt met the dark material of her jet black shorts. The tip of Chloe’s nose caught beneath the seam of Max’s t-shirt, her lips pressed against the pale skin of Max’s stomach. “Chloe I-” Max stammered through her quivering lips as she felt her friends explorative tongue tickling across her sensitive skin.

Left to her own freedom Chloe’s array of kisses and caresses climbed across Maxs bare stomach to reveal another patch of cream white skin left in the retreat of Max’s t-shirt. Chloe could not resist a delicate nibble as she continued her unhindered climb across Maxs front. It was only as Chloe neared the peak of her ascent, the flat plain of Maxs stomach giving way to the two gentle rises of her modest chest, did she do the most unexpected thing Max could have ever anticipated. Chloe’s advance of kisses took a sudden diversion across the top of her stomach before retreating down her opposite side and beginning a swift descent back towards where she had begun.

Maxs body quivered with a mix of anticipation and panic as Chloe’s attentions once again drew ever closer to the waistband of her shorts. When Max looked down all she could see was Chloe’s light blue hair crowned with a streak of her natural auburn emerging to meet the morning light. Never in her wildest dreams had Max ever imagined that the first person to come so close would have been her childhood friend-

“I know what you’re yearning for” Chloe whispered, barely audible to Maxs ears.

Max’s body shivered at her words.

_How did she?_

Without another word Chloe pulled herself to back kneeling across Maxs legs, staring down at Max with illicit hunger in her eyes. Max began to wonder if now would be the time where the façade would shatter, the moment when Chloe would roll back onto the bed in uncontained hysterics and admit the entire exchange had been an elaborate joke. Instead, once again, Chloe demonstrated her ability to do things Max could never have anticipated.

Clasping the hem of her t-shirt in her fingers Chloe pulled the soft material across her front, revealing her choice to have slept the night before without a bra. Maxs heart raced in her chest, unable to tear her eyes away. Chloe’s pale white skin was revealed with each pull until it passed over the top of her head and was cast into an unimportant corner of her room. From the brief glimpses Max had seen in the girls changing rooms she thought Chloe was about modest size. Maxs mind finally caught up with her, her deeply ingrained shyness swiftly overtaking any other thoughts clambering for her attentions.

“Chloe!” Max yelped. “For reals, put your clothes back on” Max reached out in a desperate effort to cover her best friends exposed breasts to preserve her modesty.

“No way Max” Chloe replied defiantly. Chloe clasped Maxs outstretched hands in hers, pulling them aside and leaving Max feeling even more exposed than Chloe at the moment. “This is what you wanted, so this is what you’re getting”

Chloe leant forward to loom above the smaller girl like a grim Spectre, her breasts hovering precariously close to Maxs face. Max couldn’t bring herself to draw her gaze from the ample bosom wafting before her eyes.

“Besides” Chloe replied. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before” trust Chloe to choose now of all times to start cracking jokes.

“I didn’t ask for THIS and you know it” Max objected.

“Come on Max” Chloe persisted. “We haven’t seen each other for five years. Don’t you wanna, you know, catch up?”

“Of course I did” Max replied. “But I didn’t expect...”

“Don’t you remember, Max” Chloe leant in closer, her pert nipples passing daringly close to Maxs face before Chloe pressed another kiss to Maxs lips. “We used to do things like this all the time”

Chloe’s honeyed words brought the memories to the forefront of her mind. Max remembered their shared teenage years spent uncovering the hidden depths of Arcadia Bay. Max still remembered the time when they were exploring the base of the cliffs together and found what would become their secret den. As the years passed the two friends continued to mature together and began to explore new experiences together.

Max remembered lying amongst the cool rock faces deep inside the cave, the uncoordinated wrestling of their lips as they fumbled awkwardly together in a virgin mimicry of passion. The quivering caress of shaking hands across her freshly exposed skin, the hitch of her breath in her throat as Chloe’s explorative fingers caressed a particularly sensitive spot.

“Yeah” Max said. “But that was just messing around and…”

“And how is this different?” Chloe asked, leaning lower she replaced her lips to Max’s neck. An array of kisses, licks and nips elicited a soft coo from Maxs lips. “You know you’re enjoying this” Maxs slow descent into euphoria clearly had not gone unnoticed by her blue haired lover. “Now, I’m in the mood to mess around some more”

“That’s just the weed talking” Max persisted, even if she herself was beginning to doubt the truth of her own words. Chloe had enjoyed getting freshly baked last night after returning from their twilight swim. The trifecta of adrenaline, marijuana and underlying sexual tension were swiftly combining to form a rather surreal experience.

Chloe returned Maxs hands down towards Maxs waist, her fingers caressing the seam between her soft cotton underwear and her t-shirt. “Your turn now” Chloe whispered faintly beneath her breath. Chloe’s hands released Maxs, leaving them to her own devices to lay idly at her waist.

Maxs first instinct was to use the opportunity to free herself of Chloe’s insistent hold, or reaffirm her request for Chloe to put her t-shirt back on to preserve some meagre shred of modesty. But at the same time something compelled her to keep moving forward, to embrace her new relationship with open arms. Max tentatively gripped the hem of her t-shirt between her quivering fingers, beginning to draw it sheepishly up across her flat stomach.

“Your turn Caulfield” Chloe cooed. “Why don’t you show me what you have tucked away under there?”

“Hey, I’ll take my time” Max responded firmly. “You don’t have to be so pushy about it”

“You kissed ME remember” Chloe replied with a sly grin.

“You dared me too” Max defended. Maxs t-shirt caught beneath the curve of Maxs breasts, Max dared herself to make the final pull-

“I’ve got something to show you” Chloe said suddenly, the devilish glint in her eyes accompanied by a mischievous grin. Chloe climbed off of the bed and walked briskly across the room, glancing back over her shoulder she flashed another smile back at Max. “Close your eyes, no peeking”

Max begrudgingly closed her eyes. All Max could hear was Chloe’s closet opening, the soft rustle of cloth, the sharp rattle of Chloe’s belt.

“Ok” Chloe’s voice emerged through the darkness. “You can open your eyes now”

Maxs eyes fluttered open, her breath caught in the back of her throat as her whole body tensed. The thought that when she opened her eyes she would see Chloe standing before her wearing strap on dildo had never even come across her mind. The long pink shaft extended from her pelvis was secured around her waist with black leather straps, worn over her light blue shorts.

“You ready Caulfield?” Chloe smiled with what could only be described as a shit eating grin. Chloe grasped the base of the shaft in her hand, waving it around with barely contained glee.

“Chloe, I-” Max said, her words snuffed out as Chloe scampered forwards and eagerly leapt on top of her lover still laid out on the bed beneath her.

“First, let me get this off you” Chloe reached down to clutch the hem of Maxs t-shirt, drawing it up across her flat stomach. The soft caress of fabric across her bare nipples swiftly brought the small nubs to attention beneath her top. Chloe continued to draw Maxs t-shirt across her front, passing Maxs breasts before pulling it over her head and discarding the top off of the bed.

Max instinctively reached up to cross her arms across her chest to cover her breasts and maintain some semblance of modesty. Considering all that had transpired over the past few days, and the circumstances they found themselves in, nudity seemed an unnecessary taboo to be concerned with.

“Come on Max” Chloe purred “Let me see them fly wild and free” Chloe held Maxs forearms and pulled them down by her sides, exposing her soft bosoms to Chloe’s hungry gaze. With her path clear Chloe leant down to caress her lips across the soft skin of Max’s neck. Leaving a trail of kisses in her wake Chloe’s adventurous lips traced the dark circle of Maxs pink nipple. Max quivered beneath Chloe’s caresses, the warm tongue unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The combination of warmth and the expert movements of Chloe’s lips were swiftly brining Max to a height of pleasure she had never imagined could be achievable. Chloe’s lips moved across the divide of Maxs cleavage to attend to her other breast, leaving her free hand to idly caress Maxs engorged nipple. Max feared she was about to be pushed over the edge by the merest touch of Chloe’s lips. Just as Max felt herself being pushed beyond the point of no return the warmth of Chloe’s mouth retreated, leaving Max to shiver on the bed in her wake.

Max felt the press of the tip of Chloe’s faux penis against her other lips. Chloe pressed her hips forward, with every forward pass the tip touched her clit and sent shivers down her spine. Chloe pressed her hips forward, Max’s lips parted to accept another inside of her for the very first time. Maxs fingers clawed at the loose bedsheets beneath her in a desperate search for purchase. Chloe inched herself forward before retreating as far as she had come, each thrust delving deeper inside of Max. Several thrusts had passed, countless retreats and advances leaving Max panting on the bed. Max felt the soft press of Chloe’s outer thighs against her, the whole length of the strap on now buried deep inside of her.

Max knew in her heart Chloe would never do anything to hurt her. But one of Chloe’s greatest flaws was her habit to become so consumed with her own pleasure as to the exclusion of those around her.

“You see Max” Chloe soon found a comfortable pace, the rhythmic thrust and retreat causing the fake penis to rub against her engorged clit. Even with the strap on Chloe felt a true connection between her and Max, Chloe threw her head back and howled in barely contained bliss as the frequency of her thrusts increased to match the growing crescendo of her release. “Who needs a man when you’ve got-”

Chloe looked down and saw the tears emerging in the corners of Maxs eyes, the soft whimper escaping Maxs lips. The blood drained from Chloe’s features, the panic setting in as her mind struggled to form some semblance of order in her mind.

“Max, oh shit!” Chloe panicked. “I’m so sorry, did I-”

Max suddenly leapt up from the bed to hug her arms around Chloe’s shoulders, burying herself into Chloe’s shoulder and supressing whatever Chloe had intended to say. “I’m sorry, Chloe” Max pleaded. “I’ve just <sniffle> I’ve dreamed about this moment for so long. I think in my heart I’d always hoped my first time would be with you”

Chloe stifled back a sob of her own, raising her arms to wrap tightly around Maxs back. “Max, I never knew…”

“But I want us to be together properly” Max said. “Without the strap-on between us”

Chloe sniffled and hugged Max tighter in her arms, brushing her lips against Maxs ear. “Alright Max, as you wish” Chloe’s hand drifted down to the belt fastened around her waist and fumbled to release the ties. Her quivering fingers struggled for purchase against the smooth leather and arcane clasp.

“Let me help” Max took Chloe’s fingers in her own, steadying her hand they released the intricate clasp together. The smooth leather slipped effortlessly across Chloe’s smooth skin, allowing the toy to fall off of the bed beside them. The two lovers lay on the bed beside each other, intertwined in the other’s arms. There was no more competition, no more struggle to emerge on top. For now they could simply lie together, feeling the warm press of the others body against them.

Maxs fingers caressed the seam of Chloe’s underwear, tracing the dividing line where Chloe’s skin met the soft cotton. Maxs fingers made an inquisitive caress beneath the lip of Chloe’s shorts, feeling the warm press of skin against her open palm. Maxs fingers passed over a moist mound, a soft shiver cascading up Chloe’s body. Maxs free hand rested on Chloe’s flat stomach, her finger tips gently tickling Chloe’s stomach and causing her to buck and writhe on the bed beside her.

Max was swiftly learning two new things about herself. First, she much preferred the touch of finger and tongue across her skin above the plastic mimicry. Second, she was starting to think she had a thing for breasts, or Chloe, or Chloe’s breasts. Either way she knew she loved them both. This was the real Chloe, concealed beneath all of the bravado and showmanship, the side of her she truly loved.

Max rolled over on the bed to lie beside Chloe, basking in the warm afterglow of their shared embrace.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

Max began to sing beneath her breath, serenading her blue haired lover.

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

Chloe could not help but erupt into a flurry of unrestrained laughter. “Max, you are such a dope” Chloe playfully cuffed Max on the shoulder, only for Max to continue unabated.

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

“Come on Chloe” Max persisted. Chloe finally conceded, singing in tune with her lover.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Chloe could not maintain her composure, falling back onto the bed in fits of laughter. Max could not resist the temptation, reaching out to retrieve her analogue camera from the bedside table. Holding the camera out at arm’s length she prepared to take a selfie which would no doubt find pride of place amongst the Max Caulfield collection. Once again Chloe could not resist the urge to photobomb Maxs selfie, this time though, Chloe was the one to initiate the kiss.

*************************

_Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me, she’s your size._

Rachel Amber’s clothes fit surprisingly well, almost as though they had been bought for her. Max adjusted the collar of her shirt, somehow when she put on these clothes she felt like a whole new person. It was almost as though by wearing something of hers Max was taking on the spirit of Rachel Amber, wherever she may be.

“Looking good Max” Chloe’s voice withdrew Max from her daydream.

Chloe was someone who remained unwaveringly confident in her own skin. Chloe carried herself with a calm serenity the shy insecure Max could only dream of, feeling she had to take on the guise of a nickname to allow herself to fit in with those that surrounded her.

Society at large branded Chloe a punk but she took such a blunt accusation and wore the fiery brand with pride, reclaiming the word in her own right. Chloe could see the vanity and corruption running rampant amongst those who deemed themselves among societies betters and she chose to openly rebel against what others blindly accepted.

 

Max felt Chloe’s weight pressed against her back, her long arms wrapping around her shoulders, her warm breath passing over her ear. “Let’s go introduce you to Joyce”

Having reverted back to her usual white tank top and faded jeans Chloe lead Max downstairs in search of the source of the alluring aroma of freshly made breakfast. “Hey mom” Chloe lead Max towards the kitchen, her arm wrapped around Maxs waist and drawing her close. “Look whose come for breakfast”

It was while Joyce was recounting about how much Max looked the spitting image of Rachel in those new clothes that Max felt Chloe’s hand slip from around her waist for her fingers to nestle snuggly in the back pocket of her jeans. It wasn’t long before Max had to supress a soft yelp as she was sure she had felt an amorous squeeze.

 

*************************

_I began writing this shortly after the release of Life is Strange Episode 2. Originally I had intended to set this during the scene in Episode 1 in Chloe’s room after she gives you the camera. However after playing through Episode 3 I found the scene after the raid on Blackwell fit my intended narrative a lot better and I pretty much rewrote everything I had up to that point, salvaging lines and ideas where I could._

_I wanted to release this before Episode 4 was released and originally planned to split it into two chapter’s dependant on whether or not I could finish it before the release date. This was mainly because I didn’t want to risk myself doing another rewrite based events/information learned in Episode 4 but I managed to complete it in time so here it is in its entirety._

_After this the story is going to be made up of a series of unconnected one-shots based on whatever ideas I come up with. As it stands the next story after this will be a Marshfield (Max x Kate) story set in Blackwell Academy before Life is Strange Episode 1. I’m also pondering the idea for a Chloe x Max story set post Life is Strange (Working on the assumption Arcadia Bay is saved from the tornado and Max and Chloe are in a relationship) looking into their post LiS life together (May or may not retain Maxs powers)._

_Depending on what happens in the coming episodes, and what inspiration I can derive from them, I’ll probably come up with some new stories still to come._

_Lyrics of the song Heaven are copyright of Bryan Adams_


	2. The Rebel and the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this after the release of Episode 4 so a lot of the plot elements run counter to the conclusion of Episode 5, the choices being either Chloe is dead or Arcadia Bay is destroyed. Given the rather grim implications which inevitably emerge from either of those scenarios I’m going to go ahead and say that this is based around a post-LiS AU where Chloe survived and Arcadia Bay was saved (Almost sickeningly saccharine I know, but what can you do).

_“Why am I dressed like this?”_

 

Max and Chloe walked hand in hand through the bustling city streets, drawing the occasional curious glance from the people they passed by.

“I think we might be drawing a few sideways glances” Max admitted to her companion as they walked.

“You’re telling me people don’t see this kind of thing all the time in Seattle?” Chloe remarked, no doubt accompanied by her trademark sly grin. It was kind of hard to tell without being able to see her face.

“I think the guy at the Taco stand was a bit surprised to see us” Max replied.

Chloe reached up with her free hand to pass her gloved fingers through the long strands of Maxs hair. “I think he especially liked your new hairstyle”

“I like it” Max admitted, an idle flick of her neck bringing the style to life in an up wash of elegant follicles. “It’s just so difficult to keep it under control”

“Or maybe he was enjoying seeing you in that dress” Chloe’s arm descended to rest on Maxs back. “But I’m the only one who gets to savour you first hand” Chloe’s roaming hands swiftly grew amorous as she searched out her firm and shapely prize.

“Only once we get to the hotel” Max’s free hand reached back to wrap around Chloe’s wrist, keeping her partners busy fingers tightly under control. The soft, playful purr at the tail of Max’s offer was all that kept Chloe from descending into a spiral of madness as they continued down the street wrapped in each other’s arms.

Returning to their accommodation at the aptly named _Max Hotel_ they approached the front desk. The young man manning the desk, short brown hair, freshly pressed uniform, presented himself as very much the spitting image of the model hotelier. Even as his gaze rose to meet them he maintained a professional demeanour, suggesting he had encountered such a spectacle before. With a warm greeting he returned their hotel key and wished them a pleasant visit. Max and Chloe passed through the lobby and stepped into the elevator to take them to their shared room.

“I’m telling you, I can’t take much more of this” Chloe freely admitted now that they were alone together.

“You mean the indisputable, underlying sexual tension between us?” Max asked.

“That too” Chloe replied with a snigger. “I mean having to wear this flappy cape all day” Chloe raised her arm from her side, feeling the weight of the material resisting her effort during the entire ascent. “And this collar just refuses to play ball here” Chloe’s hand reached up to readjust the collar of her outfit, something she had been doing with almost clockwork regularity throughout the entire day. “Remind me again why I agreed to this?”

“Because I won Rock-Paper-Scissors” Max reminded her.

“Yeah but you cheated at that” Chloe accused.

“And how could I do that?” Max asked.

“Because you know I always choose rock” Chloe replied with a smile.

“Regardless” Max dismissed. “I won the game, so I got to choose the theme”

To her credit Chloe had done a fantastic job on her outfit, a full Zero costume including the extended fin mask and the long, flowing cape. Max choose the relatively understated design of the two of them, a flowing pink dress and cherry red wig making her the spitting image of Princess Euphemia Li Britannia. Although the two friends turned lovers had been into anime and video games since they were teenagers it took their reunion to rekindle their twin passions.

“Come on, you look amazing like that” Max said, clasping her lovers hand even tighter in hers. “You look really-”

“Don’t say cute!” Chloe shot back before the word could cross Max’s lips.

“But you are cute” Max chirped in response. “Now, come on, say it”

Chloe grumbled beneath her breath before relenting, she knew it was hopeless to resist from the start. “Death to Britannia!”

“Yay!” Max threw her arms around Chloe’s shoulders, planting a warm kiss on Chloe’s helmet where she guessed her lips to be. Beneath the mask Chloe mutely thanked her choice of the all concealing helmet if only for its ability to hide the swiftly reddening blush engulfing her cheeks. The elevator doors parted before them and Max leading Chloe hand in hand to their shared room, closing the door behind her.

“Ah, finally” Max sighed, slipping the heels from her feet. After spending the entire opening day of Sakura-con fighting to stay upright it baffled her why anyone would ever wear these things by choice.

Max ran her fingers through her cherry red hair, feeling the soft follicles glide between her fingers. Max had spent at least an hour this morning coercing her cosplay wig into place, concealing each stray brown hair only for Chloe to smugly point out yet another rebellious strand left to tame.

“ _Don’t take it off yet_ ”

Max turned back to face Chloe, seeing her cosplayed lover standing coquettishly with her hand held to her hip. “I heard you’re the sub-viceroy your highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia”

Max caught onto the premise pretty swiftly. “It’s not an appointment I’m happy with” Max returned in her best attempt at royalty.

“No, that’s because Clovis was murdered” Chloe replied. “That was my handiwork. He begged pathetically to the end, begged with the same tongue which ordered the deaths of Elevens”

Max could hardly distinguish where the Chloe flair for showmanship ended and the Zero cosplay began. “So is that the reason why you killed my brother?” Max couldn’t resist a moment of overacting given the circumstances, throwing herself into her performance with as much gusto as she could muster.

“No” Chloe replied flatly.

“Then why?” Max pleaded.

“Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor” Chloe said slyly. “That reminds me…” a flash of her cape, a daring flourish as she drew her pistol from her belt. Although Max knew it was a replica, having helped draw up the designs while Chloe handled the metal work, in this moment it appeared almost unsettlingly real. “You’re one of his children too”

Chloe stepped forward to seize Max’s arm with her free hand in a firm but tender grip. Chloe had always been physically stronger, but Max knew Chloe would never do anything to hurt her. Chloe suddenly thrust Max backwards, throwing her off of her feet she stumbled back onto the bed with a bounce of the mattress beneath her.

“What do you intend to do with me?” Max felt Chloe’s insistent desire at her fingertips. If Chloe had her way she would have torn her lover’s clothes asunder and the entire act of love-making would be over in the space of a few frenzied minutes. Max, eager to preserve both the hard work committed to the creation of their costumes and the moment, insisted her Chloes rebellious desires be tempered.

Chloe’s fingers trailed down Maxs arms, feeling the soft material of her white sleeves as she circled her fingertips around the soft petals of the bright pink flowers tied around her elbows. Chloe clutched the seams of Max’s long white sleeves and withdrew the delicate material from her shoulders. With a swift and agile flourish Chloe tied Maxs hands together in front of her, binding them together in a hold from which there very much was the possibility of escape.

Chloe’s hands descended across Maxs front with renewed confidence, feeling the caress of the silky dress beneath her fingers. Chloe hooked her fingers beneath the lip of the cup of Maxs pink dress, a single pull was all that was necessary to release Maxs bosoms to the outside world. A shiver cascaded down Maxs spine as the cool air caressed her bare nipples to attention. The temperate climate was swiftly kept at bay by the press of Chloe’s palms, her dexterous fingers caressing and massaging Maxs tender mounds.

Max reached her bound hands up to hold Zeros mask in her hands, panting ragged breathes as she stared into the reflective sheen of the mask in front of her. “Who, who are you beneath that mask?”

Max lifted the guise by the tips of her fingers, revealing her lovers’ cherry red lips peeking out from beneath the cusp of the mask. As her lips approached she felt the warmth of her Chloes breath and Maxs single desire to press her lips against hers and feel-

A knock at the door froze Max in place.

_“Room service”_

The tenderness of the moment was shattered in an instant. Chloe climbed off of the bed, smoothing the furls of her cape as she stood up. Max’s mind scrambled to keep pace with events as they unfolded before her.

“I forgot to mention” Chloe interjected. “I took the liberty of ordering us some nibbles” Chloe replaced the Zero mask, her face disappearing beneath a film of reflective plastic.

“Chloe I-” Max stumbled over her tongue as she attempted to reply. Chloe walked across the room, unlocking the door with a mechanical click. Max struggled to pull the loose bed sheets up to cover herself, the thin material slipping through her shaking fingers to fall back onto the bed. Clutching the bedsheet to her front Max watched as the hotel attendant rolled the trolley into the room, a young woman with long red hair tied in a neat ponytail, a dash of light pink freckles across her nose.

Chloe followed closely behind her, wrapped in her long black cloak trailing idly in her wake. The attendant glanced across at Max with a smile. “Hello” In that moment Max could not comprehend the scale of her embarrassment, even as she secretly had to surrender to the existence of a tinge of exhilaration forming inside of her. Rolling the trolley to the foot of the bed the attendant retrieved a notebook from her waistcoat pocket. “I need one of you to sign for…”

Max glanced towards Chloe, she stood unwavering.

_Of course, now of all times she chooses to practice her strong, silent routine_.

Max loved Chloe with all her heart but in this moment she was seriously resisting the urge to throttle her smug-

“I’ll sign it” Max begrudgingly conceded, if only to see this embarrassing chapter in her life swiftly drawn to a close. The attendant walked around the bed towards her, Max reading the nametag ‘ _Sarah_ ’ on her uniform. Max struggled to free her bound hand from underneath the cover while still managing to clutch her bedsheet to herself with the other. Max finally freed her hand, accepting the offered stylus as she wrestled to make something passing for a legible signature constrained as she was. The bedsheet slipped from between her crossed fingers, a flash of bare skin.

Satisfied with the illegible doodle Max quickly handed the pen back and pulled the cover back over herself, a frankly fruitless gesture by this point.

“Thank you” Sarah accepted the stylus back with a professionally averted gaze. “Enjoy your stay” Sarah departed the room and closed the door behind her.

The tension released from Maxs body in a moment, collapsing back onto the soft pillows behind her and allowing the cover to slip from across her front. Max lay on the bed and allowed the warm afterglow of one of the most daring experiences of her entire life cascade over her.

“Well” Chloe said. “That was certainly something”

“Chloe, for dog’s sake” Max panted. “That poor girl, what must she think of us?” Max wished she could muster herself to sound angry but the lingering exhilaration of the moment betrayed her true feelings.

Chloe, having learned the intricate subtleties which made up Max Caulfield through their shared time together, leapt upon the faintest hints without hesitation. Chloe crept forward to approach Max laying at the head of the bed. Max had to admit that Chloe knew just about everything there was no know about her. She knew exactly how far she could take things; the nerves she could caress to illicit the strongest reactions. And in turn Max knew the same for Chloe, swiftly turning the most badass rock chick of the northwest into a mewling kitten in her lap. Despite her spontaneity and devil may care approach to almost everything else in life Chloe remained ever attuned to Maxs feelings and always knew precisely where to draw the line.

“Fun though wasn’t it” Chloe said with a coy smile still concealed beneath her mask.

“She probably thought she had just stumbled into some crazy sex cult” Max said. “She looked like she expected us to invite her to join in”

“Now there’s an idea” Chloe sat down at the edge of the bed beside Max, seemingly debating whether she was going to admit it as a joke or not.

Max clutched a pillow in her hands, bringing it around in a wide curve in front of her as she launched her attack. The fumbled projectile missed its target by a thin margin, bouncing harmlessly off of the wall behind Chloe. “There is no need for violence, Miss Euphie” Chloe said, standing up to unclip her cloak from her shoulders and laid it down on the table. “I come bearing gifts”

Chloe rounded the end of the bed. “Now Maxine” Chloe knew how crazy it made Max to hear her full name spoken aloud, unbeknownst to her Max was reaching behind her back and preparing a fresh salvo. “What do you wish to find beneath this cover?” Chloe passed her gloved fingertips across the shiny, metal cover of the service tray. “Bacon Omelette, or Belgian Waffles?”

Max considered her answer. “Waffles” she replied with certainty. Chloe removed the cover with an exaggerated display. “A bit cliché, don’t you think?” Max said as she eyed the contents of the room service order.

“I knew you’d have an appreciation for the classics” Chloe admired the plate of freshly picked strawberries accompanied by a bowl of cream prepared for them.

“That’s really sweet and all, but tell me” Max held up her hands, still bound by her own long gloves. “How were you expecting me to eat like this?”

Chloe’s lips curved into a smile. Reaching out she plucked a strawberry from atop the mound of treats, tracing the soft tip along the curve of Maxs top lip. Despite the offering Maxs lips remained defiantly closed, as resistant as ever it seemed.

“I know how to unravel that unshakable will of yours” Chloe chuckled. Something about the familiar tone of Chloe’s voice spoken through the filter of the helmet was rather unsettling.

Chloe wiped her helmet from her head in a flurry of light blue hair, her left eye staring daggers into Max. “Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you” Chloes voice carried across the room with natural bravado. “To love me!”

Max cried out in faux panic, her thoughts being overtaken by the dastardly influence of Chloes insatiable charisma. Eventually her protests ceased as she fell back onto the bed, her spirit seemingly drained from her body.

“Now open up” Chloe cooed, teasing Max with the tip of the offered treat tracing through the air before her eyes. Maxs lips parted without resistance, accepting the delectable treat and allowing the sweet taste to cascade across her tongue.

Due to perhaps naivety, shyness or her underlying preference Max felt most comfortable in allowing Chloe to take the lead in their shared unions. Once more Chloe proved herself as brash, impulsive and free-spirited as ever. In reality a small part of Max wished she would live as unrestrained and effortlessly carefree without the bounds of conscience and taboo. At least for the moment it seemed as though Max was destined to once more play the Jiminy Cricket in their-

_No._

In an instant Max decided she was going to be the one to take charge in this instant. While Chloe had been distracted Max had slipped her bindings, perhaps the only time in her life she was grateful for her slim, girlish wrists. With her hands free Max clasped onto Chloe’s shoulders, utilising the element of surprise to gain the upper hand over her taller and stronger counterpart. Max turned Chloe over on the bed and pinned her underneath her. Perhaps it was the costume, something about playing the role of another person, which allowed her to find the confidence within herself to take the lead.

“Please, Zero” Max pleaded. “I do not wish for there to be any more conflict between us”

Chloe was taken aback by the sudden shift in the dynamic. “Ma- Euphie, what’s gotten into you?”

“It is my responsibility to preserve the dignity and honour of the Royal Family” Max continued unabated.

Chloe had secretly had something of a thing for the shy maiden archetype, perhaps helping to explain what had helped ignite the spark between her and Max in the first place. But seeing this other side to Max, this newfound display of confidence was both unexpected and exhilarating in equal measure.

“I do not wish to see us fight one another” Max continued. “I seek only for there to be peace. Please”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile that even in this most bizarre of situations Max continued to say ‘Please’. A very enduring Max Caulfield quality.

“I know that there is another way other than through conflict” Max said. “Close your eyes”

Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed as a symbol of trust between the star-crossed lovers. “I rather like this new, assertive side of you. She should come out to play more often”

Max reached out to pluck a fresh strawberry from atop the mound of sweetened treats, placing the delectable indulgence between her lips she leant forward to press the tip to Chloe’s accepting lips. Chloe traced the tip of her tongue along the soft curve of the ripe strawberry before biting the tasty offering in half. “You show your peace well, Princess Euphemia”

“Sometimes a small gesture of good faith can go a long way” Max cooed softly, tracing her finger tips across the curve of Chloe’s front. Max held the zip of Chloes elegant purple waistcoat between her fingers, drawing it slowly down across her front savouring the slow, mechanical crunch as the teeth separated. The separation of the finely detailed coat revealed a simple black cotton t-shirt beneath. Max stifled back a soft giggle at the emergence of the perky tips of Chloes nipples from beneath the thin material. Max could hardly resist as she reached down to trace the tip of her finger across the sensitive nub, years of gaming experience finally coming into their own as her dexterous fingers traced circles around the swiftly hardening nipples. Satisfied that she had sufficiently brought her partner closer towards the dizzying heights of ecstasy Max renounced her attentions from Chloes covered nipples and set about descending the curve of her flat stomach.

Max peeled away the hem of Chloes top, unleashing the rolling plains of her flat stomach towards the gentle rise of her breasts. “And you still owe me for the stunt with the room service girl”

“Maybe a little” Chloe replied sheepishly.

The truth was that Chloe had merely intended to spend the day with her friend turned lover Max Caulfield, recalling old nostalgias and celebrating the chance encounter which had been their revived first meeting. But, for whatever reason, at the end of the day after exhausting all subtext and undercurrent she had decided to act on impulse. Now she found herself enjoying the bounty of her choice.

With feline agility Max crept backwards across the bed, her eyes never daring to break from Chloes as she made her descent. Max reached down to grip the clasp of Chloes belt, her agile fingers whisking the belt away as one less barrier to her advance. Maxs fingers slipped beneath the lip of Chloes pants, the tender warmth rising up to greet her as she traced her fingers across the boundary of Chloes underwear. Maxs fingers hooked underneath the lip of Chloes pants drawing it down to reveal the dark material of Chloes boy shorts.

With her path now clear Max leant down to press her moistened lips to Chloes stomach, the tickling caress sending an involuntary shiver cascading through Chloes body. Max left a trail of well-placed kisses as she made her approach, catching the lip of Chloes shorts on her chin and pulling them away. Max found herself suddenly immersed in the heat and unique scent of her lover. Max pressed her lips to Chloes, the sudden shiver of excitement causing Chloe to reach around and clutch Max tighter in her arms.

Chloe closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost as Max roamed as freely as she desired. Chloe savoured the chance for them to finally be together without outside complications or interruptions. And for her willingness to open herself she was swiftly rewarded with one of the most overwhelming orgasms she had ever experienced.

 

 

*******************************

 

Max and Chloe lay together beneath the sheets, basking in the warm afterglow of their shared orgasm. Max was the first to break the silence. “Come to think of it, weren’t Euphemia and Lelouch actually brother and sister?” Max queried.

“And you decided to bring this up now because…” Chloe asked quizzically.

“Don’t know” Max shuffled across the bed, nuzzled herself closer to her lover. “I just thought it was weird considering, you know, what we just did”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to release a Kate / Max chapter but so far my attempts to write it have been hampered by my decision to change a fundamental aspect of the story which, while making it very similar, completely changes the way the set-up is established. Only once I started getting that underway did I realise I preferred the original idea and decided to salvage what I could and change the story back. So, in the meantime, here’s some Max and Chloe cosplay instead.
> 
> When I first came up with the idea of a Code Geass cosplay story I had envisioned Chloe being the one to play Euphemia solely for the mental image of the punk-rock girl wearing long flowing dress and long pink hair. In the end I decided to have Chloe play the role of Zero as it seemed to better match her personality as the rebel with a cause, concealing their true feelings beneath masks and a secret history which continually drives them to the extreme and brings them into conflict with those around them including those they consider allies.
> 
> Max on the other hand plays Euphemia, caught in the middle of other people’s conflicts, trying to make the best of everything going on even as she’s being railroaded to do some incredibly terrible things (Anyone who has seen the Code Geass knows just how deep that rabbit hole goes). 
> 
> Who knew there were so many parallels between completely unrelated series.


End file.
